Não me faça perder a Esperança de novo
by AUehara
Summary: E se o Digimon Kaiser tivesse conseguido colocar a Evil Spiral em Patamon? E se o Escolhido da Esperança fosse mais instável do se acreditasse? E se um antigo inimigo acreditado derrotado não estivesse derrotado?


**Olá, pessoas!**

**Esta é minha primeira fic de Digimon, então, sejam bonzinhos ao leram-na. E bem, algumas coisas que eu tenho que anotar:**

**_usei o nome dos personagens no original; creio eu que é identificável, mas caso não seja, é só jogar o nome do Google que sai a pessoa certa... eu acho.**

**_essa fic se passa depois de uma que ainda está para ser escrita, embora eu já a tenha planejado. Acredito eu que dá para entender os eventos daqui, se não, me falem via review e explico tudo em seguida.**

**_e uma última coisa, é que se alguém vir uma fic em inglês que tem uma ideia parecida, admito que plagiei um pouco a outra. Foi meio que inevitável. Perdoem-me por essa falta de originalidade, mas acreditem quando digo que não está tão parecida assim com a outra!**

**Ademais, o resto vocês sabem, Digimon Adventure não é meu e blábláblá. Também se fosse... **

**Referência: episódio 11, Digimon Adventure Zero Two**

**Não me faça perder a Esperança de novo**

As coisas não estavam nada boas. Não para as Crianças Escolhidas, pelo menos.

MetalGreymon continuava a atacar enquanto protegia o Kaiser. Este, por sua vez, sucedera em colocar a Evil Spiral em Patamon e apreciava seu feito.

- Patamon!! – Takeru grita, tentando alcançar seu parceiro, mas sua voz atinge ouvidos surdos de dor. O pequeno se contorce enquanto o poder das trevas consumia seu corpo. Enfim, o digimon para e seus olhos tomados pelo carmesim brilham ao fitar diretamente seu humano.

- Não... – Hikari exclama com os olhos extremamente abertos e as mãos trêmulas tapando a boca. Taichi murmura um "De novo não" percebido apenas por Iori, seus punhos estavam fortemente fechados e seus olhos castanhos mostravam mais dor do que antes; o sofrimento de ver mais um companheiro digital tomado pela força que eles sempre combateram é muito forte.

Os três novatos estavam estáticos, surpresos e sem saber o que fazer completamente, principalmente porque aquele que se apresentava como o mais forte em espírito do grupo até então via-se quebrado, na íntegra.

Takeru tinha lágrimas grossas saindo de seus olhos, os quais não deixavam seu parceiro amaldiçoado. Um sorriso nervosamente insano estava presente em seu rosto e seus passos incertos o levavam cada vez mais perto dos inimigos.

- Patamon, evolua! – o Kaiser comanda e Patamon obedece. A luz que o envolve não é a branca nem dourada de sempre, mas negra, um tom profundo e frio.

Os olhos do jovem loiro abrem-se mais e suas pernas não conseguem mais segurar seu peso, cedendo e o fazendo ir ao chão de joelhos. A visão a sua frente é traumática. Lembranças esquecidas e lacradas no fundo de sua mente e coração emergem. Seu corpo começa a tremer. O pesadelo volta a lhe perseguir.

A forma humana do digimon brilha. Os três pares de asas abrem-se largos. As plumas não eram brancas, estavam tão corrompidas e tingidas de um preto que até a escuridão do vácuo se consideraria clara. A pele exposta estava em um tom acinzentado. A roupa branca agora era negra e o manto azul, escarlate. Figuras de caveiras e demônios espalhavam-se pelo corpo do anjo e a Evil Spiral não passava de mais um enfeite em seu braço direito.

O Kaiser começa a rir insanamente. Daisuke faz menção de atacá-lo, mas seu receio em atingir seus amigos o impede.

- Angemon! Destrua seu antigo parceiro! – o anjo negro não se move e o garoto imperador encara-o desafiado. – Eu dei uma ordem, cumpra-a! – ao movimento do chicote para punir seu novo servo, a arma para no meio do caminho, segurada pelo digimon.

Uma risada do chão, uma risada histérica, ecoa.

- "Angemon"? – Takeru pergunta perdido em insanidade. – Ichijouji, você deveria saber que um poder não se prostra diante de outro a menos que este seja maior que ele? Além disso, é vital que você o chame pelo nome certo.

- O quê?!

- Takeru! – os irmãos Yagami correm até a Criança da Esperança e o abraçam.

- Takeru! Takeru! Você precisa ser forte! Angemon vai voltar ao normal! – Taichi segue apoiando o garoto com palavras enquanto Hikari o abraçava e pedia que voltasse a si. Se a situação não fosse tão tensa e séria, Daisuke certamente estaria se mordendo de ciúmes.

- Angemon! Ataque! – o jovem gênio ainda tenta controlar o anjo, mas não tem sucesso.

- Hahahaha... – um eco é ouvido. Uma risada cruel e malévola os envolve e a temperatura no local abaixa. Então uma presença negra é sentida, uma que se esperava banida do Mundo Digital para o coração dos três que fizeram parte da geração passada de Crianças Escolhidas. – Pobre tolo! Crianças não deveriam brincar com o que está além de sua capacidade – uma luz negra começa a crescer do Takaishi e tudo próximo a si parece gelo seco. Com o aumento do brilho negro, Hikari e Taichi são jogados para longe, deixando o garoto mais novo onde estava estático. – FallenAngemon, destrua a Criança da Esperança!

- Hell's knuckle! – a energia sombria concentra-se no punho direito do anjo e este desfere o ataque contra seu antigo parceiro.

- TAKERU!

O local explode e ninguém vê um vulto branco pegar o jovem loiro.

Takeru volta a si sobre uma superfície macia, peluda e em movimento. Atrás de si, outro corpo o mantinha firme.

- Takeru, está ferido? – uma voz familiar pergunta.

- Onii-san – ele se vira e encara Yamato, que lhe sorri seguramente. – Onii-san! Angemon...!

- Eu sei – o loiro mais velho diz sério. – Nós vamos recuperá-lo, não se preocupe – o caçula assente levemente notável e volta a deitar sobre Garurumon com lágrimas nos olhos e o corpo enfraquecido.

- Por favor, Garurumon, me ajude a salvar Angemon – o garoto murmura e o digimon lobo confirma o pedido, conhecendo a continuação não verbalizada: "eu não quero que ele volte a se um digitama".

A luta continua, mas por pouco tempo. As cinco Crianças Escolhidas com seus digimons tentam combater os outros dois corrompidos, porém não estavam conseguindo. MetalGreymon recebia mais dano e o Kaiser movera-se para um Airdramon. FallenAngemon, por sua vez, parecia cada vez mais forte enquanto seu antigo parceiro enfraquecia mais e mais nos braços do irmão ainda na garupa do companheiro deste.

Eventualmente, a noite começa a chegar e os digimons não têm mais energia para lutar. Seus inimigos, o mais novo principalmente, não pareciam muito afetados e mantinham suas forças, se não aumentavam.

- Droga, não está dando certo! – Daisuke exclama após mais uma investida de Flamedramon ser impedido pelo anjo caído.

- É melhor recuarmos – Miyako diz ajudando Hawkmon a se levantar.

- Takeru-kun... Angemon... – Hikari murmura segurando a mão de Taichi firmemente.

- Yamato! – o antigo líder das Crianças Escolhidas exclama e consegue a atenção do amigo. – Vamos recuar! Takeru está muito fraco e os outros digimons também. É melhor não arriscarmos a sorte! – o outro assente e todos saem correndo em direção ao portal mais próximo, tentando fugir dos dois digimons convertidos. Takeru não reage fisicamente, e muito menos objetiva com qualquer palavra, estava debruçado nas costas de Garurumon quase inconsciente.

O grupo volta para a sala de computação da escola ginasial, onde Koushiro os esperava. Imediatamente, o ruivo mais velho nota a tensão nos companheiros e a ausência de Patamon. Não faz comentários, mas menção de perguntar quando Yamato senta com o irmão, ainda abraçado, à parede do fundo a sala. Uma olhada para Taichi e este faz um movimento negativo com a cabeça, o Escolhido da Sabedoria entende superficialmente a situação: não conseguiram recuperar Agumon e agora Patamon estava nas mãos do inimigo também.

- Hey, Takeru – Daisuke o chama ficando à frente dos irmãos loiros. Ele estava afetado, sim, mas ver o amigo tão deprimido assim o irritava. – Isso não é o fim do mundo! O Agumon de Taichi-senpai também foi dominado e está evoluído um nível a mais. E também há mais tempo! É melhor você se levantar!

- Daisuke! – Iori exclama, mas não atinge seu alvo.

- Você não é a Criança Escolhida da Esperança?!

- Daisuke! Para com isso! – Yamato exclama apertando mais o caçula, que permanecia com a cabeça baixa.

- Não, Yamato-san! Taichi-senpai também perdeu o Agumon. É a mesma situação! – ninguém vê, mas um músculo move-se como reflexo no rosto de Takeru. – Takeru está sendo fraco desistindo tão facilmente! Eu não...! – o novo líder não termina sua fala. Em um segundo ele está diante do amigo e no outro, sendo prensado contra a parede pelo mesmo.

- Não se atreva – o mais experiente da nova geração sussurra entre os dentes. Seu olhar era perigoso, mesmo com lágrimas escorrendo por sua face. – Não se atreva a dizer que a situação é a mesma. Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo e duvido que um dia sinta. Não tente dizer que você entende ou que eu simplesmente desisti!

- Mas você o fez! Patamon é pego uma só vez e você entra nesse desespero todo!

- UMA SÓ VEZ? Você acha que essa é a primeira vez?! – diante à explosão do amigo, os demais recuam um pouco e os outros dois novatos apenas assistem sem sequer entender a base do problema. – Além disso, quem foi o idiota que ficou com medo de atacar, porque machucaria um amigo?!

- Argh, Takeru seu...! – novamente, Daisuke é interrompido, dessa vez por um soco bem dado em sua barriga. O loiro o prende novamente com um dos braços enquanto o outro tentava dissipar um pouco a raiva que ele sentia forçando o punho.

- Se isso acontecesse com V-mon, qual você acha que seria a pior parte? Ele ser convertido? Vê-lo o atacar? Receber o ataque? Ou os sentimentos de culpa do próprio V-mon por quase matar seu parceiro a ponto de causar sua própria destruição quando ele voltar ao normal? Você aguentaria, Daisuke?! – então o novato é jogado ao chão de costas e cai entre Taichi e Koushiro. – Tente experimentar o que é presenciar a morte de seu digimon duas vezes sabendo que você é a principal causa da morte! – assim, Takeru vira-se e sai do local sem se dirigir a qualquer pessoa mais ou sequer pegar seu material escolar esquecido em algum lugar do edifício.

O grupo mantém-se em silêncio e os dois outros novatos ficam boquiabertos com a reação do amigo. Os mais velhos abaixam os olhos e tentam não atacar o jovem Escolhido.

Daisuke se levanta e, tão somente recobra o equilíbrio, é atingido por uma bofetada muito forte que o faz cair novamente, dessa vez, sentado. O garoto olha para cima esfregando a região atingida e encontra uma Hikari com lágrimas nos olhos e muito brava.

- DAISUKE, SEU IDIOTA! – a garota grita e sai correndo atrás do amigo loiro, pegando tanto seus pertences quanto os do melhor amigo.

O ruivo mais novo fica paralisado enquanto todos os demais, inclusive seu digimon, o encaram reprovadoramente.

- O que eu fiz? – ele pergunta boba e inocentemente. Os outros suspiram derrotados.

- Taichi-san, Patamon...? – Koushiro pergunta e recebe uma afirmação do ex-líder.

- Sim. O Kaiser conseguiu colocar uma Evil Spiral em Patamon e ele se transformou em FallenAngemon... de novo. E parece que isso despertou _aquele cara_, só um pouco, mas o suficiente para mandar em FallenAngemon.

- E Takeru se lembrou daquele incidente – Yamato completa cruzando os braços em pé escorando na parede.

- Vamos tentar reunir o pessoal para resolver isso – o mais novo dos três mais velhos sugere. – Quando Takeru-kun estiver melhor, nós partiremos, mas é melhor estarmos preparados para amanhã, caso ele faça algo repentino.

- Hey! Por que essa atenção toda pro Takeru? Por acaso ele tem algum motivo para ser tratado de forma especial? – Daisuke pergunta de pé.

Imediatamente, ele sente três pares de olhares o fulminarem.

- Daisuke – seu veterano do time de futebol o chama com uma aura que invejaria SkullGreymon. – É melhor você calar a boca e começar a pensar antes de falar se quiser continuar sano.

O mais novo assente nervosamente e encerra o assunto.

-... Angemon... – Takeru murmura enquanto caminhava pela margem do rio ainda com tempo antes de anoitecer. Seus olhos estavam tristes e havia um resquício de lágrimas secas por sua face. Ele fitava o chão, e seus punhos mantinham-se fortemente fechados.

Era difícil manter algum controle naquele momento. O aparecimento de FallenAngemon lhe despertou os pesadelos de tempos atrás, tomando controle total de seu corpo. A energia das trevas rompeu o instável lacre que a prendia nesse mundo, e agora mais uma preocupação fazia-se presente. Isso, e Patamon ainda precisava ser resgatado.

- Angemon, não faça aquilo novamente... Por favor... Não pela terceira vez... – o garoto suspira cansadamente e para de andar, perdendo-se da realidade.

- Takeru-kun! – Hikari vem correndo em direção a ele, acenando e com suas coisas penduradas no outro braço; ele sorri grato pela preocupação que a amiga lhe dirigia. Ela o alcança e abraça, deixando sua cabeça ao lado da dele e ignorando completamente a mochila extra que carregava. – Takeru-kun, nós vamos recuperá-lo antes que qualquer coisa grande aconteça. Patamon voltará para nós são e salvo nessa vida. Então por favor, não fique assim – a garota se afasta um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos, mas sem desfazer-se do abraço. – O que a luz pode fazer se não houver esperança?

- Hikari-chan... Desculpe... – ele a abraça na altura dos ombros, aproximando-os novamente. – Prometo-lhe que tentarei melhorar.

- Tentará nada! – a mais baixa brinca. – Você VAI melhorar.

- Está bem – Takeru sorri.

- Será que minha presença ajudaria?

- Se não se importar.

Os dois ficam assim algum tempo mais, abraçados e dedicando sorrisos pequenos um para o outro. Eventualmente, a dupla se separa e decide parar um pouco e descansar sobre a grama da margem enquanto ainda estava claro, por sugestão de Hikari. O loiro deita-se com as mãos cruzadas sobre sua barriga e fica a fitar o céu perdidamente, enquanto sua companheira mantinha-se sentada com os braços envoltos dos joelhos dobrados, observando a água passar, também perdida.

- Angemon se lembrará. Não se preocupe – ela comenta de repente quase num murmúrio.

- Esse é o problema. Ele sempre se lembra – o garoto responde triste e pensativamente fechando os olhos.

- Takeru-kun, precisa acreditar que tudo acabará bem. Você é Esperança, não pode perder sua própria virtude.

- Às vezes é difícil demais não entregar.

- Você vai conseguir. Você é forte – a morena vira-se para o companheiro com determinação e bondade nos olhos. – Já passou por pior. Já _passamos_ por coisas piores. Não se esqueça, Takeru-kun, eu estou sempre ao seu lado.

- Hikari-chan... – ele direciona seu olhar para o dela, sentindo uma nova vontade em si.

- Takari, lembra-se? – Hikari sorri e Takeru se senta.

- Takari – ele repete.

- Takeru...

- E Hikari...

- Juntos para sempre – os dois terminam juntos. Eles sorriem, dessa vez, abertamente lembrando-se do dia em que fizeram aquela promessa.

Havia sido após a primeira crise em que Angemon fora convertido. Takeru finalmente se recuperara depois de alguns meses lutando contra o trauma deixado pela reaparição de Piemon e a traição induzida de FallenAngemon.

Hikari não saíra do lado do amigo, mesmo este implorando para que ela o fizesse. Consequentemente, a luz da menina foi de grande ajuda e os dois tornaram-se melhores amigos e nunca mais se separaram.

- Nee, Takeru, posso ir para sua casa hoje?

- Certeza?

- Uh-huh. Não quero perder minha esperança de novo – Takeru se levanta e oferece uma mão para a amiga, que aceita.

- Então é melhor ligar para Taichi-san e avisar antes que ele entre em crise por perder a irmãzinha querida.

Os dois riem e começam o caminho para o apartamento em que o garoto morava.

- O QUÊ?! – Daisuke exclama sendo segurado por Yamato e Koushiro.

- Tá... Tchau, Hikari – Taichi desliga o celular e vira-se para o resto do grupo.

- Como... Como assim a Hikari-chan vai... – o jovem líder choraminga e escorrega até a calçada, derrotado.

- A relação ente a Hikari-san e o Takeru-san é realmente boa. Não pensei que eles fossem tão íntimos – Iori comenta com Upamon nos braços.

O grupo ainda estava na rua em caminho para deixar os mais novos em seus lares.

- Relaxa, Daisuke – o antigo líder diz olhando para trás para garoto. – Isso já aconteceu antes – diz sorrindo, então suspira e seu semblante fica sério. – Queria que não tivesse acontecido... Que droga...

- Como assim já aconteceu?! Os dois já dormiram juntos antes?!

- Daisuke, os dois eram bem mais novos e se você está se referindo a "dormir juntos" no sentido de como namorados e ter relações íntimas, eu serei obrigado a bater em você – o moreno mais velho diz com um punho fechado e levantado para o outro.

- Isso, e os dois são melhores amigos – Koushiro comenta com esperanças de acabar com aquela conversa. Infelizmente, o novo Escolhido da Coragem continua até ser jogado pela porta de sua casa.

Mais tarde, na mesma noite, os dois Escolhidos estavam deitados na cama de Takeru, Hikari um pouco mais para cima e abraçando-o. Ela acariciava-lhe o cabelo enquanto conversavam.

- Vamos voltar amanhã? – a garota pergunta.

- O mais cedo possível.

- Quer ir durante a aula?

- Não quero que você perca aula por minha causa.

- Então depois da aula, como sempre.

O resto do período passa quieto. O sono demora a vir, mas vem e a dupla perde-se no inconsciente.

No dia seguinte, os dois vão juntos para a escola e mais cedo do que o normal. Hikari fica na sala de aula enquanto Takeru some em algum lugar do edifício, seu humor não o inspirava encontrar qualquer pessoa que fosse.

Daisuke encontra sua paixão sentada em seu lugar aparentando estar distraída. Ele sabia qual era o problema, mas não gostava. Ignora o incômodo em sua mente e encaminha-se para perto dela com a animação de todo dia.

- Hikari-chan!

- Daisuke-kun...

- Você está bem? – o garoto pergunta depois de deixar seu material na própria carteira e vai até ela.

- Hm.

- Ne, Hikari-chan... – ele fica sério e tenta dizer algo mais, mas é puxado por um colega do clube de futebol antes que pudesse continuar.

O dia passa sem muitos eventos. Takeru não aparece e não há perguntas sobre o caso. Logo que a aula acaba, as novas Crianças Escolhidas encontram-se na sala de informática e têm uma surpresa ao ver o amigo loiro lá, debruçado sobre a mesa da máquina que sempre usavam. Seu braço esquerdo estava esticado e a cabeça deitada sobre ele enquanto a mão direita brincava distraidamente com o digivice. Seu olhar era perdido e uma aura fria o rodeava.

- Takeru – Tailmon chama subindo no colo dele.

- Vamos – ele sussurra se levantando vagamente presente.

Todos assentem, mas apenas uma pessoa era importante no momento. Miyako, em sua determinação, abre o portal para o Mundo Digital e todos se preparam. Contudo, antes de continuar, a porta da sala é aberta. Os três novatos se assustam e os outros dois encaram na direção. A geração passada de Crianças Escolhidas, com exceção de Mimi, estava lá com determinação irradiando deles e numa intensidade que há muito tempo não sentiam juntos.

- Takeru-kun – Sora chama sorrindo. – Não pense que vai resolver isso sozinho.

- É, irmãozinho. Da última vez não pudemos fazer nada, mas dessa vez, nós o ajudaremos com certeza – Yamato afirma fitando os olhos vagos do irmão.

A reação da Criança da Esperança é suspirar em conformismo, o que surpreende os demais. Hikari aproxima-se sutilmente e põe-se ao lado dele.

- Fiquem fora disso – ele diz quase inaudivelmente e parte para o outro mundo com a amiga sem uma palavra mais.

Os outros se chocam e seguem-nos quando a realidade lhes bate com força. No Mundo Digital, procuram os dois amigos, mas não os acham, apenas um campo deserto.

- Droga, para onde eles foram? – o Escolhido da Amizade indaga.

- Por aqui! – Koushiro exclama já correndo em uma direção. Ele tinha o digivice em mãos.

As duas Crianças escolhidas de ambas as gerações voavam nas costas de Nefertimon. A garota à frente e o outro atrás com as mãos na cintura dela. A proximidade dos dois era ignorada, concentrando-se apenas em um objetivo: libertar seus amigos possuídos.

- Takeru-kun, tem certeza de que é por aqui? – a morena pergunta virando-se levemente para o companheiro.

- Sim. A energia negra é forte. E incapaz de se esconder de mim quando estou assim, principalmente sendo o Kaiser. Ele não sabe controlar esse poder – o loiro diz seriamente. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam em um tom mais escuro e diretamente à frente. Hikari sente como a aura normalmente escondida dentro do amigo mostrava-se fracamente e sua preocupação aumenta. Ela sabia dessa existência, mas rezava para que não se manifestasse.

A digimon acelera e em pouco tempo encontram um rastro de destruição e novas Dark Towers erguidas. Sem perder um minuto sequer, seguem direto. Atrás deles, as torres desintegravam e as partículas, os pedaços de dados os seguiam como uma cauda estelar negra.

- Takeru-kun – a garota o chama tendo percebido o que acontecia com as torres.

- Desculpe. É culpa minha – ele a responde e continuam.

Logo adiante, em pouco mais de três minutos, eles encontram MetalGreymon e FallenAngemon guiando o Digimon Kaiser enquanto alguns Airdramons os seguiam de longe como auxílio.

Nefertimon ataca o anjo caído e tem o golpe rebatido. Os dois então começam a lutar, ainda com as crianças na garupa dela. Esta basicamente desviava dos ataques enquanto o outro não tinha dó em seus ataques. Por outro lado, o digimon kanzentai e a outra criança os ignoram e seguem o caminho, acompanhados dos outros digimons dragões.

Em meio à batalha, as outras Crianças Escolhidas chegam com seus digimons prontos para lutar. Gritam para ter alguma atenção dos quatro no céu, mas não são ouvidos. Então a solução é unir-se ao combate à força, porém, no instante em que eles avançam, MetalGreymon coloca-se na frente deles tampando-lhes a visão dos amigos.

De repente, um raio negro é disparado atrás do kanzentai em direção ao céu. O Kaiser começa a rir vitoriosamente e enerva as crianças. Quando Nefertimon eleva-se no ar, o grupo sorri e o inimigo vira-se surpreso. FallenAngemon voa logo atrás, visivelmente atingido por vários ataques.

A digimon sagrada faz uma curva e outro raio escuro corta o ar e atinge o anjo corrompido em cheio. É então que o grupo que se mantinha em terra percebe. Os disparos não se originavam de FallenAngemon, mas das costas de Nefertimon, das mãos de Takeru, onde os restos das Dark Towers concentravam-se.

Os espectadores ficam algum tempo em choque, sem saber o que fazer. Koushiro e Jou voltam à realidade e chamam os amigos silenciosamente sem que o Kaiser percebesse. Seus digimons são chamados e um ataque furtivo é planejado e executado, destruindo a Evil Spiral do braço de MetalGreymon. O garoto que se iludia como Deus volta para a realidade de que tinha outros oponentes e cai do grande kanzentai. Sem esse, ele é pego por um Airdramon e afasta-se da batalha e de seus inimigos. Observa por um tempo a luta dos digimons sagrados, mas ao ver que não poderia mais vencer, parte.

MetalGreymon volta a sua forma seichouki, fraco, desnorteado e ferido, mas de volta a sua própria consciência. Taichi corre até Agumon e o abraça fortemente, despertando um protesto de dor do outro, mas ignora. Os demais logo seguem os passos dele e sorriem diante da reunião, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da outra luta ainda a ser terminada.

No céu, o combate entre parceiros separados continua com a liderança do humano, mas a grandes sacrifícios. Hikari usava sua própria energia, sua luz para manter o companheiro seguro sem afetar o poder negro que o envolvia, e este, embora realmente grato e ciente das ações da amiga, continuava a utilizar a força que ambos abominavam.

Logo depois de desviar de mais um golpe do anjo caído, Nefertimon recua um pouco.

- Nefertimon, preciso que você use a "Rosetta Stone" em FallenAngemon, mas quero que absorva um pouco da energia que passarei para você – Takeru diz inclinando-se um pouco para frente.

- Takeru, essa energia... – a digimon começa insegura.

- Não entrará em você. Apenas se unirá ao seu ataque – a quadrúpede concorda e prepara seu golpe. Porém, antes de libertá-lo, outro ataque, um vindo da terra, atravessa o ar entre os dois combatentes. Os quatro param e olham para baixo, percebendo que fora Garurumon a atacar, recuperado do momento de felicidade do retorno de um companheiro.

- Takeru! Hikari! – o loiro mais velho grita e os demais parceiros digitais se preparam, formando um círculo em volta de FallenAngemon.

Há um ataque em massa, mas todos são redirecionados pela magia negra do anjo. A fração redirecionada para a companheira de Hikari é defendida por um campo de força de energia escura, então o loiro se irrita e volta-se para os amigos.

- Eu já lhes disse para ficarem fora disso! – e ele força os parceiros dos outros de volta ao chão e para suas formas seichouki. – Nefertimon, agora! – o garoto indica e coloca suas mãos sobre o colar de outro dela.

O golpe é invocado e a pedra materializa-se, mas na forma de uma cruz-lápide. Esta atinge o oponente no meio do peito, resultando numa explosão de luz. Então uma coluna de luz negra sobe de FallenAngemon até o céu e o anjo é purificado, deixando o digimon inconsciente flutuando no ar em sua imagem original.

Logo que o corpo está totalmente fora da coluna, ele começa a cair e Nefertimon vai até ele imediatamente. No meio tempo, Angemon envolve-se em suas asas e as penas se soltam pouco a pouco. Quando as plumas brancas ficam no ar como uma nuvem, o pequeno corpo de Patamon é revelado, ainda com a Evil Spiral presa em seu corpo. Takeru o pega e os quatro descem para perto dos outros Escolhidos.

No chão, Hikari vira-se para trás e abraça os dois amigos. Seu poder de luz os envolve e tanto a espiral se quebra como a energia negra que envolvia o outro diminui e desaparece dentro dele. Quando se separam, seus amigos já os rodeavam, a maioria sorria, alguns ainda estavam preocupados e outro roxo de ciúme.

As duas crianças sorriem entre elas e descem de Nefertimon, esta regride para Tailmon e sobe nos braços da parceira para ter melhor visão de Patamon. Ele estava inconsciente e com vários machucados, além de parecer bem cansado. Seu parceiro o segura firmemente próximo ao peito e acaricia-o na cabeça.

- Takeru – Taichi chama e o loiro mais novo vira-se para ele com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Desculpe – ele diz de repente. – Desculpe por excluí-los e fazer aquilo com os digimons, mas era a única forma de vocês nos deixarem por conta.

- Se você chama aquilo de deixar por conta, nunca mais eu me preocupo com você – Daisuke comenta brincando e os outros riem.

- Agumon, você está bem? – a Escolhida da Luz pergunta ao digimon alaranjado agachando-se na frente dele.

- Só um pouco dolorido, Hikari. Um pouco de descanso e estarei novo em folha – Agumon responde sorrindo e ganha outro. – E Patamon? – então toda a atenção é voltada para Takeru, que sorri fracamente.

- Ele ficará bem – então as penas de Angemon finalmente atingem o chão, envolvendo as crianças.

- Agora, mudando de assunto – Koushiro toma a palavra – Takeru-kun, aquela energia que estava emanando de você...

- Piemon – o garoto corta do Escolhido da Sabedoria seriamente. – Naquele incidente, ele transferiu um pouco da própria energia para mim. Esse era um dos principais motivos pelos quais eu não os queria por perto – ele finaliza desviando o olhar para o chão tristemente por lembrar os outros de um episódio torturante para todos.

Há um momento de silêncio pesado entre o grupo. Os mais velhos refletem sobre o novo quadro, as novas informações da situação, e os mais novos estavam curiosos em saber o que aconteceu no passado e quem ou o que exatamente é Piemon.

- Bem – Jou chama, quebrando o clima ruim. – Que tal todos voltarmos para casa e esquecermos esse dia? – o mais velho sugere e todos concordam.

Quando Takeru chega em casa, já estava escuro e Patamon ainda não acordara. Sua mãe estava trabalhando no escritório, então apenas anuncia sua presença e que iria para cama imediatamente após o banho. Natsuko estranha o comportamento e decide ir atrás do filho. Ao ver o digimon no estado em que estava nos braços do garoto, que tinha a expressão preocupada e séria ao mesmo tempo, seu instinto de mãe preocupada entra em ação.

- Takeru, o que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada, só uma batalha um pouco mais difícil.

- Mas...!

- Eu estou bem, mãe. Cansado, mas bem – então ele se retira e a mulher não tem muito mais o que fazer a não ser se conformar com a decisão do filho.

Horas mais tarde, Takeru ainda estava desperto, cuidando para que o sono de seu parceiro fosse tranquilo. Enquanto acariciava-o, jurou para si mesmo que não deixaria que mais nada como esse evento se repetisse. Contudo, a Criança da Esperança não tinha a habilidade de prever o futuro ou reverter o tempo como ele gostaria.

**Então, o que acharam? Deixem um comentário mínimo que seja para eu saber, por favor!**

**Sei que ficou um tanto forte, principalmente por ser Digimon, supostamente infantil. Mas essa é a natureza das minhas fics. Desculpo-me.**

**Obrigadíssima pela atenção**

**~Atsuko Uehara, 16/03/2010**


End file.
